Sakura and the Uchiha Family
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke di mata para anggota keluarga Uchiha. semi-AU, non-Uchiha Massacre, SasuSaku. Dont like dont read! :D Chapter 1 : Uchiha Itachi. Dengan sebuah senyuman penuh ketertarikan terlukis di wajahnya, Itachi bertanya setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat, "Jadi itu tadi yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"


_kakkoii-chan presents_

**Sakura and the Uchiha Family**

_semi-AU, non-Uchiha massacre, oneshoot collection_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning! OOCness, gejeness, typo, dll_

Don't like don't read! :D

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**~ Uchiha Itachi ~**

.

Dari cerita adik semata wayangnyalah Itachi pertama kali mendengar nama gadis itu di telinganya. Itachi ingat betul bagaimana kesalnya sang adik karena dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis yang tidak berasal dari klan terpandang di Konoha pada ujian tertulis pertamanya di akademi. Saat itu Itachi hanya menepuk pelan kepala sang adik, mencoba menghibur si adik yang tak suka kalah. Apalagi mendengar alasan mengapa sang adik tidak mau kalah adalah karena ia ingin mengalahkan dirinya, ia hanya bisa tertawa.

Rupanya nama si gadis—Haruno Sakura—tidak hanya disebut saat itu. Setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sang adik, nama gadis yang tidak diketahui bagaimana tampangnya itu kerap kali terlontar dari mulut kecil Sasuke. Bagaimana ia selalu kalah dalam ujian tertulis dengan si gadis, bagaimana gadis itu sebenarnya tidak lebih kuat dari sang adik ketika berlatih melempar shuriken, atau bagaimana cengengnya si gadis sehingga membuatnya tidak pantas menjadi seorang ninja. Kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri, tentu ia sudah berkata kalau sebenarnya sang adik menaruh hati pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Hingga suatu hari, tanpa sengaja datang juga kesempatan ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis misterius itu.

.

.

Siang itu, jarang-jarangnya tidak ada misi maupun latihan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha sulung ini. Tak tahu mau melakukan apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjemput adiknya dari akademi. Ia belum pernah sekalipun menjemput Sasuke—karena sang adik bersikeras kalau ia sudah cukup besar untuk pulang sendiri.

Cukup lama Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari pintu depan akademik, mata hitamnya sibuk mencari-cari rambut hitam mencuat milik adiknya. Sampai tanpa sengaja ia melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis kecil yang terlihat aneh. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak mencoba membenamkan tubuh kecilnya ke pohon yang berada di belakangnya, sementara tiga atau empat anak perempuan lainnya mengengelinginya.

Itachi menghela napas jengah, tahu betul apa yang terjadi di sana. Awalnya ia berniat untuk tidak ikut campur, tapi melihat wajah si gadis merah muda yang mulai kemerahan karena menahan air matanya, hatinya jadi tidak tega juga. Bagaimanapun ia dibesarkan sebagai seorang laki-laki _gentleman_ oleh sang ibu.

"Dasar jidat lebar. Sekarang tidak ada Ino-chan yang akan membelamu," salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang berkata galak, mendorong bahu kecil si rambut merah muda—membuat gadis itu sedikit terhuyung.

"Wah, wah, kurasa _sensei_ kalian tidak akan suka kalau sampai mengetahui kelakuan kalian sekarang," suara _baritone _Itachi membuat anak-anak perempuan itu tersentak. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berlari meninggalkan si anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi pelan, berjongkok di depan si gadis untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. "Tidak ada yang sakit kan?"

Si gadis buru-buru menggeleng. "_Arigatou_," cicitnya sangat pelan.

"Itachi-_nii_? Sedang apa di sini?" Suara sang adik terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Itachi kontan menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah si adik lebih jelas.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, tentu saja," ujarnya ringan sembari kembali berdiri.

"Menjemputku?" ujar Sasuke kaget—walau wajahnya tampak senang. "Eh, Sa-sakura?" matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok temannya berdiri di belakang tubuh kakaknya.

"Sakura?" Itachi mengikuti arah tatapan adiknya, lalu bergumam 'oh' pelan. Jadi ini yang namanya Sakura, batinnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_.." Sakura buru-buru menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat membasahi pipinya. "_Go-gomen_," ia tampak mundur selangkah, mencoba menempelkan tubuhnya rekat-rekat dengan pohon di belakangnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sasuke mendekati gadis bernama Sakura itu, menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih ke hadapan si gadis. "Ninja tidak boleh menangis tahu," gerutunya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Itachi sempat heran melihat tingkah adiknya, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan kejadian menarik ini.

Mata hijau emerald Sakura membeliak terkejut, tidak menyangka akan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh teman sekelasnya yang mau tak mau ia akui tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Sakura kecil cukup terintimidasi dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. "_A-arigatou_," jawabnya pelan, mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau diganggu lagi oleh mereka, jangan diam saja," ujar Sasuke sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mereka hanya iri denganmu."

"Ka-kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sering melihatnya, _baka_!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, wajahnya semakin berwarna dari sebelumnya. "Biasanya ada si Yamanaka yang membelamu, tapi kalau dia tidak ada seperti sekarang kau harus bisa melawannya sendiri." Tanpa menunggu respon dari si gadis, buru-buru ia menarik lengan kakaknya menjauhi tempat dimana si gadis berdiri.

Dengan sebuah senyuman penuh ketertarikan terlukis di wajahnya, Itachi bertanya setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat, "Jadi itu tadi yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari pandangan kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kenapa juga aku harus berlama-lama bersamanya?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kau yakin?" Itachi tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda adiknya satu itu. "Perempuan itu suka kalau diperhatikan dan ditemani ketika mereka sedih."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Ia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Namun, begitu ia sadar bahwa si kakak sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil, ia buru-buru berbalik. "Aku tidak peduli perempuan suka apa," gerutunya sambil kembali berjalan.

Itachi tertawa, adiknya ini memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, termasuk fakta—entah disadari atau tidak—bahwa sang adik ternyata menyukai Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang membuat ia kesal karena mengalahkannya di setiap ujian tertulis, gadis yang katanya cengeng dan tidak cocok jadi ninja, gadis yang diam-diam mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya.

"Itachi-_nii_, kenapa jalannya lama sekali? Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Kau bisa mengajariku melempar shuriken kan?" teriaknya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Iya, iya, Sasuke," jawab Itachi sembari mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar sang adik.

Untung saja ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Sasuke hari ini. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia tahu soal si Haruno Sakura ini. Rasanya ia jadi ingin menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi kepada orang tuanya—khususnya ibunya karena ayahnya pasti tidak terlalu tertarik. Membayangkan reaksi ibunda tercintanya saja sudah membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi.

"Itachi-_nii_, ayo cepaat!" teriak Sasuke tidak sabar. "Kenapa malah tertawa sendiri begitu? Ayo cepaaaaat."

"_Gomen, gomen_, aku akan cepat."

.

.

**Chapter End**

**.**

**.**

YAHAAA! Okeh, bukannya update tanggungan fic malah bikin fic baru. Wakakakakak. Abis nemu idenya malah fic ini sih, bukan yang lain. Jadi, buat reader yang belum baca fic saya yg lain—dan kepengen baca, monggoh buka profile saya ya! #plaaaks

Jadi tiba-tiba aja saya pengen bikin kumpulan oneshoot tentang Sakura—atau tepatnya SasuSaku sih—dan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi sistemnya ntar satu chapter menceritakan mengenai Sakura—dan SasuSaku—dari sudut pandang orang-orang Uchiha. Semoga nggak ngebosenin yak, walaupun kayaknya idenya pasaran.

Saya tahu, dalam fic ini pasti banyak kekurangannya, oleh karena itu mohon review dan masukannya ya, biar fic ini bisa semakin meningkat kedepannya. Amiin. Makasih juga buat yang udah menyempatkan membaca :D

p.s : Ffn masuk internet positif nih, dan saya nggak ngerti kenapa bisa begitu—atau cuma laptopku yg kayak gitu? Hm.. sempet sedih sih, untung nemu cara biar bisa kebuka lagi. Kalau nggak, nggak bisa update fic kaaan.. hhu.


End file.
